WoW It's Kyoko!
by ktoll9
Summary: AU: After finding a little white pebble with blue markings on it on the floor of the storage room, Kyoko awakens in a new world with a familiar little friend by her side.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Just an idea, I really don't know how far I will carry it, but I hope you like it 8) I do not own the idea of Azeroth, Blizzard does I only play WoW and I don't own Skip Beat! 8)_**

* * *

 ** _WoW It's Kyoko_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

 _Unbelievable_... Kyoko thought as she searched her surroundings. It was a thick forested area that apparently nestled in a small valley with only one exit. Off in the distance she saw what appeared to be a large church or, monastery that was equipped with stables and what appeared to be a type of training ground. Through the center of the valley, a small river ran through it dividing it in half. On the other side of the river, she could see smoke billowing up through the trees. "I wonder what that is?" She pondered curiously and began to make her trek through the woods to the large building.

As Kyoko neared the building she heard the sounds of weapons clashing and fighting, she heard strange whooshes speed past her head and suddenly she felt refreshed.

"Miss! You need to get to the Abbey. It's dangerous out here for the untrained." The man dressed in all white robes warned. "Go!"

Well, she certainly wasn't going to argue with him over it. If he said it was dangerous, she was going to do as told. "Mistresssss... Where are weeee?" Her little minion cried in fear as she sat shaking on Kyoko's shoulder.

Kyoko patted her on the head to calm her. "We'll be fine. Calm down Fizzie. I'll find out where we are once we make it to that building over there." She pointed to the Abbey and they quickly made their way.

Once the interesting young woman and her little companion reached the Abbey, they were taken to a woman that greeted her strangely. She smiled at Kyoko's little demon and whispered to her male companion. The man nodded, stepped forward and captured the little demon in such a way that brought back memories of Reino.

"Wait! What are you doing to her?! Let her go! Give her back!" Kyoko panicked.

The strange woman smiled gently at her. "Fizzie will be fine young Warlock. She is being taken for training. Just as you will be taught how to control her properly and use your own powers. Now come with me. We must dress you properly if you are to survive in Azeroth. I can clearly tell that you are not of this world. Come now... What is your name?" She asked her as they walked down the old stone halls to a large room.

"M-my n-name is, Kyoko." She stammered in shock from all of the information she had been given.

The days flew by as she immersed herself in her studies to take her mind off of her lost home, friends and loved ones. She was determined to learn as much as she could, perfect her techniques and excel so that she could go out into the world of Azeroth and find a way to get back home. Home to Ren, Kanae, Chiori, Maria and Yashiro.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" He demanded from her sobbing best friend.

"I don't know! I saw her pick up that little white stone. She was bathed in this eerie green light and she just disappeared!" Kanae screamed back at him.

Ren took a deep breath and picked up the stone. As he did this, his best friend and manager and her best friend took hold of his arms to stop him. It was too late. All three had been pulled along for the ride. All three were pulled through, what they would later find out was, the Twisting Nether. The three friends landed roughly in the middle of the same small forest that Kyoko had been in not even a week earlier, their time.

"Where the hell are we?" Kanae sputtered out in confusion as she surveyed her surroundings.

"I don't know, but we should search these strange bodies for some weapons to protect ourselves." Ren told them.

Kanae found an old rusty sword and brandished it. Ren discovered a bow and quiver from another of the large green bodies and Yashiro had found a long staff with a blue crystal embedded into the top of it.

As they were preparing to explore the area, a hulking green humanoid beast rushed toward Kanae, swinging a large battle axe over his head. Yashiro shoved her out of the way and stood before the creature. As he held up his staff and hands for protection, shards of ice flew from his fingertips and shredded the beast, killing it instantly.

"Yukihito?... What just happened? How did you do that?" Ren asked a bit apprehensively.

"I... I'm not sure myself." He answered shakily.

Kanae leapt onto him in a hug Kyoko style. "Thank you! You saved my life!" She began to glow with a gold aura and both men felt like they had rested a full day.

"I... You're welcome, Kotonami-san." He stammered.

"MO! After that you can call me Kanae. Heck you can call me anything you want." She laughed.

"Shh..." Ren warned. "I hear something." He nocked his arrow a raised his bow in the direction of the noise.

"Mistresssss... There was an Orc Party this way. I can smell their nasty stench." The tiny voice announced.

"Fizzie... You are to stay behind me. I don't want you harmed." A familiar voice scolded.

Ren lowered his bow. "K-Kyoko?" His eyes went wide as he took in the scantily, silk-clad ravenette with golden eyes that had been missing.

She looked at him in surprise and noticed the others with him. "Kuon?" Yes... During her time in Azeroth her mind had been opened by her months _(Yes, days of their time and months of hers)_ of studies, training and duties as a protector of the innocent. She ran to him and leapt into a crushing hug. "I missed you! I missed you so much!" She sobbed, showering him in kisses.

"Mistress?" Fizzie questioned.

"Fizzie, you are dismissed." She told her gently. Fizzie nodded and faded into the ether. "She smiled at her friends and the man that she loved. "Come, there's an Orc Raiding Party near here. You aren't safe. Follow me to Northshire Abbey." She pulled a stunned Ren by the hand for them to follow her.

"Wait! MO! What the hell is going on?" Kanae demanded.

Kyoko smiled at her. "I'll tell you when you're safe Moko-san... There are more of where she came from." She pointed to the dead Orc female.

Kanae swallowed hard. "THAT was a female?"

Kyoko laughed. "Yeah, one of the smaller ones. You're lucky you didn't run into an adult male." She told them as they neared the big building that was their destination. "Before we get you settled in and I explain things, we need to get you properly geared so you can protect yourselves. I've been saving these in case I met others like me." She brought them to a small bedroom with a chest at the foot of the bed and opened it. She pulled out a set of leather and mail armor and handed it to Kuon. "You can change behind that screen, it's been enchanted to fit any wearer."

He nodded, thanked her and stepped behind the screen.

She smiled softly at Kanae and walked to a set of gold and silver plate armor. "I never dreamed you would need this Moko-san, but I am honored that you do and happy to provide it. A natural Paladin is very hard to find. I will help you put it on when the men are finished."

Kanae stood in shock at the statement and stared at the brilliant armor.

"Yashiro-san... Would I be correct in assuming that you were the one that killed the Orc?" She smiled mischievously.

He gave her a sharp, stunned nod.

"Perfect!" She reached into the chest and pulled out a rich, purple silk shirt decorated with strange markings, black pants with the same markings going up the legs on the sides, black fingerless gloves made from a light material he couldn't identify and a pair of black cloth boots with the same markings to the knees. She then handed him a stylish black hat with a white tiger skin band around it.

"Thank you... But will this be enough to protect me?" He was a little worried. Cloth normally didn't do much in the way of protection, not like the armor Kanae was gifted.

Kyoko giggled. "Don't worry... You notice that I'm not wearing much in the way of... Well, anything? That's because we magic users and summoner's need the freedom from armor to be effective. You'll understand later." She smiled.

Kanae laughed. "Mo! I was wondering why you were dressed like you belong in a harem."

Kyoko blushed. "Moko-san, it's not that bad. I have seen worse these past months."

Kuon came out from behind the screen fully armored in leather and mail. "What do you mean months? You've only been missing for a few days." He asked.

Kyoko walked over to him and rearranged his armor, tightened it where needed and tied a few loose ties. "Time works a little differently here. I guess. Yashiro-san, it's your turn." She pointed to the changing screen as she fastened down Kuon's pauldrons properly and retied the tie keeping his pants on.

Kuon blushed as he stood there stiffly. "You do this often."

Kyoko giggled. "I have been lately. We've had quiet a few hunters come through here for training. They just posted an announcement from the King that we need more trained." She said casually as she finished inspecting him, while running her hands over his body armor. "There... much better. We need to get you over to the stable master as soon as possible, so you can find your partner." She smiled. "We'll do that as soon as I help Moko-san with her armor and take you three to the armory. I have some special weapons I've been collecting. Oh!" She exclaimed as she pulled three folded cloths from the chest. One white with gold filigree on the edges, one black with silver, and one red with gold. "I almost forgot your cloaks." She handed the white to Kanae, the black to Kuon and lay the red on the bed for Yashiro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"First things first." She told the trio as she went to the small desk in her room. "I need to give you something." She turned away from them and opened a little gold box that sat on the center of the desk in the corner of the room and took out, what looked like, three white pebbles with blue markings on them. Three familiar looking pebbles.

"MO! I'm not touching those things. One of those brought us here!" Kanae panicked.

Kyoko shook her head and sighed. "Moko-san... that's all they are enchanted to do. Somehow one made it to our world. You don't need to worry about these. They've been enchanted to bring you back to this room if they are rubbed." She took one that she had out of her pocket that looked different from the others. "This one however, will take you somewhere else. Somewhere you aren't ready for yet." She warned. "If you see one of these laying around. Don't touch it... Just let me know."

The group nodded.

"Now you each get one..." She gave each friend a little white stone. "These are called Hearthstones. You can have any Innkeeper enchant it for free to bring you to their inn. All you have to do is ask. Now, our next visit is to the armory, then the barracks and then finally your trainers."

A very small, unusual looking woman dressed in scaly black and gold armor with a gun on her back, poked her head into the library. "Kyoko... We have a raid party coming in from Outland... We need a summoning portal." She announce with a very childlike high female voice. "Oh... Their Guild Leader is offering you 75 gold."

Kyoko smiled excitedly. "I'll be there shortly Minxie." She looked at her friends apologetically. "Sorry... I'll be right back." She left the trio in the small bedroom to ponder everything that was happening around them.

"What is going on?" Kanae whispered harshly.

Yashiro shook his head as he stepped out. "I have no idea, but did you notice the changes with her?"

Kuon furrowed his brow. "How bad is this place?"

"Mo... I don't know, but she seems to have found her niche. By the way... Why did she call you Kuon?" Kanae asked, voice tinged with suspicion.

Kuon sighed. "Because... That's... my name. Kuon Hizuri, my dad is Kuu." He explained.

Kanae nodded in thought.

Yashiro squealed in excitement and a patch of ice formed under his feet. "Whaa? How did that happen?"

Kyoko giggled as she walked through the door. "That's because your magic is out of control right now. Your emotions are controlling your powers. Not to worry, Zelda will train you so you can control them properly." She looked at Kanae. "Men... Would you please step into the hall while I help Kanae dress?"

"Oh! Yes... Of course. Sorry Kyoko." Kuon pulled Yashiro out and Kyoko pulled the curtain to cover the doorway.

"Mo... What happened to you?" Kanae whispered to Kyoko as she prepared the armor for Kanae.

Kyoko shook her head. "Oh, you'll need to strip down to your bra and panties. This armor needs to be close to your skin. It amplifies your divine powers." Kyoko explained.

Kanae looked at her like she sprouted another head.

"Moko-san... Don't worry, it's lined... Here feel." Kyoko showed her the chest piece. "It's lined with Lightweave Cloth. Feel."

Kanae's fingers tingled as she touched the delicate looking material. "Whoa... That's"

Kyoko smiled. "I know... Right?" She leaned in and whispered. "I'm wearing it right now." She wiggled and gave a little giggle while winking. "Don't tell the guys." She reached into a dresser and pulled out a pair of shimmering black undies and tossed them to Kanae. "Trust me." She pointed to the changing screen.

Kanae grabbed the bra and panties and stomped behind the screen. "Mo! Will you shut up about it if I do?" She was quiet for a moment. "Oh my god! Where can I find more?"

Kyoko smirked. "We'll make a trip to Stormwind next weekend if you finish your training by then. They sell them at the auction house but, I know a really good tailor." She told her casually as she sat on her bed examining her nails.

The curtain to Kyoko's room flew open and a very short, gruff looking stout hairy little man came stomping in. "Kyoko lass! I'm back!" He announced loudly.

"Moko-san, stay where you're at." Kyoko stayed lounging on her bed. "Drohmir, where is the hunter and mage that were in the hallway?" She lilted menacingly.

"Ah come now lassy... I just gave them a little nap. The wee lil' ones looked like they could use it." He smiled at her lustily and started to climb onto her bed. "I've come to warm ya loins for ya, Love. Just a little romp in the sack? It'll be fun... I promise." His voice playful and lusty.

Kyoko sighed. "Do you need to have another visit from Rebznik?" Kyoko smirked and the little man paled.

He waved his hands in front of him as Yashiro and Kuon came running into the room. "Kyoko!"

"Now... Lass, there's no need to be so drastic... Didn't mean ya no harm. I was just toyin' wit ya."

"Rebznik..." She purred and the strangest looking _dog?_ Appeared from a murky black void. "Aw Sweetie... Do Mommy a favor and escort Drohmir to his quarters..." She smiled evilly and kissed its muzzle.

Drohmir ran screaming from her bedroom with the strange animal on his tail while yelling. "Call off your damned Fel Beast woman! I'm sorry! I won't do it again... I get it!"

"Rebznik... Return..." She giggled and her friends stared at her in stunned silence as the Felhunter hopped onto her bed at her feet and curled up like a dog. "Good boy." She sat up and pet him. "Sorry about him... He seems to be under the misguided impression that Warlocks are a bit free with their affections. Umm... Would you guys mind waiting a little longer? Kanae will be done shortly."

Kuon and Yashiro nodded. "Yeah... Umm... sure..."

"Rebznik... Protect." She commanded her Felhunter to follow and protect the pair from her more experienced admirers. Now that Kuon was here with her, she wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

* * *

"Perfect!" Her voice chimed happily. She sighed internally with relief. At least they were properly geared now, the rest was up to them. She had confidence that they would train well and learn quickly. Finally... She wasn't alone anymore. They could find a way home together. Hopefully when they reached Argus they would find an answer to their problem. Until then, they would train for the coming trials of their adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The trio spent a good portion of their time vigorously training and learning in the little valley and within two weeks they were experienced enough to make their trip to Stormwind with Kyoko, stopping over in Goldshire briefly to spend the night at the Inn and finally spend time with each other.

The two couples relaxed in front of the large hearth after their delicious meal that Kyoko had whipped up for them. Who knew spider meat could taste so good? And the several flagons of Dwarven Ale loosened them up, relaxed them and settled them in for the evening. Kyoko sat next to Kuon and Kanae next to Yukihito. They had all become very close. The reality of being in this place together and the prospect of never seeing home again made them seek comfort in each other and solace from the terrifying world around them. They no longer had secrets from one another.

"I want to see the Cathedral. I heard the library has a lot of Paladin history there." Kanae commented.

Yashiro nodded as he stroked her hair. "I'd like to stop over at the Mage Quarter and visit the tower. I heard that they can teach me to make portals. I think it would come in pretty handy once we really start traveling."

"Is there somewhere you wanted to go, Kuon?" Kyoko asked. He had looked a little conflicted. Almost like he wanted to do something else instead of being in Stormwind.

"Well... I heard they had these really big tarantulas on Teldrassil, I'd kinda like to see them. You know see if I could tame one. I think it would make a great hunting partner." He said a little quietly.

Kyoko smiled. "That's a great idea... do you mind if I join you? I haven't been to Darnassus in a long time and I've got a couple of friends that live there."

"Oh?" Kanae asked curiously, trying not to be jealous.

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, a Worgen girl and her sister, I met while I was training. They actually helped me a lot when I was still trying to adjust. They were in a similar situation to mine. They're from Gilneas. That area was pretty secluded and closed off from the rest of Azeroth until the Horde invaded or, should I say the Forsaken..."

Yashiro and Kanae looked at each other and Kanae spoke up. "We could meet you in Darnassus when we're done in Stormwind. I've wanted to meet the Night Elves since I read about them." She looked at Yukihito again. "I hear they're pretty talented with Arcane magic too."

Yashiro smiled excitedly. "Do you guys mind?"

Kuon smiled widely. "Of course not. I really didn't want to impose, but I didn't want to go alone either. I'm still not comfortable with us being anywhere here separately."

Yukihito nodded in agreement. "I just don't feel safe and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you guys." He explained.

Kanae kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be here to heal any one of us if we get injured."

Kyoko giggled. "and we do have my Alchemy potions." She added.

* * *

Yashiro stood silently as he studied the city map in deep concentration. He startled when Kanae put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what professions might help out our group. Right now I'm stuck between tailoring and inscriptions, but with inscription I'll need to learn herbalism." He explained.

"Why don't you pick both and I can share the herbs with you?" Kyoko commented as she sidled up next to the couple.

"You don't mind?" He asked with hope gleaming in his eyes.

She smiled. "Of course not. I have a bunch in storage right now." She told him. "What are you going to pick Moko-san?"

Kanae tapped her chin and looked up at the board. "Hmmm. I think it would be good for me to learn blacksmithing and possibly mining ores. We do use a lot of equipment that requires it." She knocked her fist on her armor. "Plus I'll be able to make my own armor and repair it later when we're out in the field." She explained. "What is Kuon picking?"

"He's over at the leather works to learn skinning, tanning and leather working." Kyoko told them casually.

"Well, I suppose we should get busy too. Meet you at the docks when we're done?" Kanae asked as she started walking to the Dwarven District and waving good-bye.

"I suppose I should head over to the Mage District. Will you be okay Kyoko?" Yashiro asked before leaving.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to head to the bank and get the herbs and cloth you'll need to practice your skills... Then put a few things I don't need up for auction." She told him right before they separated. "Maybe pick up a camera." She added to herself with a smile. She had a reason for one now.

* * *

She knew it was too good to be true. Too peaceful today. Too many things were going wonderfully. As Kyoko exited the bank, the city alarm went off and people were scrambling to safety. The front gates went down and the bridge came up. The Horde was attempting to invade again. Kyoko took a deep breath, summoned her Doomguard, called her black dragon and mounted quickly. She needed to find her friends to make certain they were safe.

She would look for Kuon first. He was the closest. Kanae would be safe in the Dwarven District where all of the Warriors and other Paladins were. Yashiro would be relatively safe in the Mage District with the other Mages and a good portion of the Warlock population. It was Kuon she was truly worried about. Old Town was not a very well guarded area, regardless of the location, unless he was close to the stables and the Rogue training center.

To her horror she had found him cornered near the canal by a Troll Warrior that was toying with him, after Kuon had done a fair amount of damage and his wolf was laying at his feet whimpering in pain. She swooped down on her Drake and knocked the Troll on his back. She dismounted and commanded her Doomguard to kill.

Kuon watched on his amazement and horror as Kyoko and her demonic companion made quick work of the bastard that would have certainly killed him and his wolf. She handed him a little black stone. "Use this... It's a soulstone. It will bring you back if you're killed." He looked at her in disbelief. "Use it! Now!" She commanded and he quickly did as he was told. "Grab Urufu and hop on." She told him as she mounted her Drake. "Hold tight." and before he knew it they were soaring high above the fray.

"What about Kanae and Yuki?" Kuon asked with worry.

Kyoko gave him a small frown and nodded in the direction of the Mage Tower. "Yuki is safe with the other Mages and Moko-san is in the Dwarven District where all of the Paladins and Warriors congregate. They wouldn't dare attack those two areas... too much magic and too many sharp objects." She chuckled. "Next time you hear that sound... Please... Please make sure you're in Champion's Hall or, the Command Center. It's safer there until you are ready to help with a raid party."

"What about Urufu? Is he going to be okay?" He asked with worry as he calmed the animal with a gentle caress.

She nodded. "I'm taking us to the Stable Master by the Command Center. They'll be able to help him and we'll be safe. Hold on tight." She warned and they dove down into the large grassy area in front of SI:7, the spy headquarters.

"Kyoko!" A tall, older, blond man dressed in all black leather armor called to her as she landed. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he sheathed two very nasty looking knives.

"I'm here with my friends today. I guess I could have picked a better day." She groused.

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you're safe." He pulled away from her and checked for injuries. He looked up behind her at the fuming male. "Who is this?" He smirked.

"Oh! Mathias, this is Kuon Hizuri..." She turned to Kuon and smiled. "Kuon, this is Mathias Shaw. _He's the leader of the Stormwind Assassins guild..._ " She whispered.

Mathias laughed. "You don't have to whisper it Kyoko. It's not like everyone doesn't already know." He teased. "So... This is _**The Kuon**_. I've heard a lot about you.. How on Azeroth did you make it here?"

Kuon looked at him in surprise. "Oh... Um, we were brought here by a hearthstone." He explained.

Mathias shook his head. "I knew it had to be something like that. Those damn things are so unpredictable if they're tampered with. I suppose someone really wanted off Azeroth badly and tried to enchant it to make it go anywhere but here." He hypothesized.

"An amateur Mage, I would guess." Kyoko added. "Apparently the enchantment wore off." She snickered.

"Sounds like everything died down." He looked over at Kuon. "How's your companion? Does he need healing?" Mathias asked with concern.

Kuon shook his head. "I think he'll be okay." He knelt down and stroked the sleeping animal.

Kyoko gave Kuon a curious look. "Um... Kuon? Do you mind if I go look for Moko-san and Yashiro-san?" She asked in a small voice.

He looked up and gave her a worry filled stare. "Kyoko... I'm not comfortable with you being alone out there after what just happened."

"But, I'm really worried and I can take care of myself, Kuon. I was here for a long time before you guys were teleported here." She reminded him.

He sighed in frustration. She seemed very determined. "Kyoko... Fine, but I'm going with you." He told her as he left his wolf with the Stable Master while he rested.

She summoned her drake to her and climbed on top. Kuon hesitated and chuckled. "He is a little imposing." He told her as he climbed up behind her and took hold.

She turned to him and smirked. "Are you ready?" She asked as they immediately lifted up sharply. "Hang on tight!" She laughed as he gasped at the steep incline.

"Where are we going first?" He asked loudly so she could hear him over the rush of air past them.

She leaned into his chest. "We're going to the Dwarven District first, if she isn't there we'll head to the Cathedral, then we'll find Yashiro-san." She loudly told him. "Keep your eyes peeled and let me know if you see either of them." She finished.

Kuon nodded nervously. He didn't mind being atop this enormous beast and he really wasn't afraid of heights, but being this high with no safety mats or, harnesses and having to look down to find someone, just didn't sit well in his stomach. He cleared his throat. "Okay..." He told her as his eyes began searching while she began flying slowly so they wouldn't miss seeing their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

" _ **YOU UTTER JACKASS!**_ " The raven haired little Priest scowled at the bleached blond Warrior.

He groaned still rubbing out the sore spots he had after being resurrected for the third time. "He started it!" He moaned referring to the Blood Elf Hunter he had gotten into a fight with along the road to the inn.

"Now I know why Kyoko-san calls you Sho-baka!" She huffed.

He rolled his eyes. "You're a Priest... It's your job to heal me." He told her arrogantly.

Chiori looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head, then smiled evilly. "Yes... You're right, I am a Priest and I can heal; however, I can also do my fair share of damage in a fight."

"Pfft... What are you getting at? You don't wear enough armor to protect yourself." He scoffed at the angry actress.

She smirked. "I'm saying that I have healing and protection spells and **YOU. DO. NOT**... Had you picked Alchemy as a profession, you would probably not **NEED** a healer, but you didn't." She told him. "Instead... You decided to learn Jewel Crafting."

"Picking flowers is for women." He countered.

She scowled at him again. "Which is why you haven't learned First Aid or, Cooking either. Yes, I know." She mocked him. "And it all comes back to: You need me and _**I DON'T NEED YOU**_..." She finished.

Sho sighed in resignation and looked down at the floor of the Lion's Pride Inn. "You're right. I guess sometimes I forget how dangerous this world is." He looked up at her. "I'm really sorry Amamiya-san. I will try to be more careful next time." And for the first time in a very long time Sho Fuwa apologized to someone sincerely.

Chiori sat on the little stool in front of the hearth. "Do you think Kyoko-san is okay?"

Sho chuckled wryly. "If anything, she'd probably thrive in a place like this. She was always a quick learner and everyone in Northshire knows who she is." He chuckled. "I mean she wrote our training plan for Kami's sake. How long has she been here?"

"Well... They did say that she has a traveling party with her now and they're friends at least. Do you think we'll be able to catch up with them?" Chiori asked with a little hope in her tone.

Sho looked into the fire. "It's possible we'll run into them at some point at an Alliance Outpost or, possibly in one of the Capitols. I hope they're okay if they're in Stormwind. That was a pretty big group of Horde heading in that direction."

* * *

The small group of four sat quietly on the deck of the ship as it skimmed over the waves, taking them to Teldrassil, contemplating their most recent brush with the Horde. Hearts still pounded rapidly in their chests from the rush of being in battle and realizations were pondered.

"We need to train more if we're going to survive this." Yukihito was the first to speak.

Kuon nodded in agreement.

"I think we should hire out in some of the less occupied areas. Get to know the people and the area more." Kanae suggested.

Kyoko agreed. "Hmmm... That's a great idea. We could start once we get back to Elwin Forest. It seems as though they have a bit of a problem with bandits, murlocks and gnolls. We could go ask some of the farmers there if they need any help." She added to Kanae's suggestion.

"Then it's settled. We stop at Lion's Pride when we get back and check the announcement board. See if anyone needs help. Ask some of the locals at the Inn. That should give us something to work with." Kuon helped plan out.

After their little meeting, they were in much higher spirits. They had each other. They had a plan of action for training and getting to know the locals and possibly even a way to make the gold they would need for their trip to the front-line. Tomorrow evening, after they had achieved their goals at Teldrassil, they would head back to Elwin and begin training for the trials ahead.

* * *

He cleared his throat nervously as he stared at the small pebble that lay innocently on the floor of the storage room. He looked up at his companion and sighed. "Ruto... We're going to have to call Kuu."

Ruto silently nodded and followed his master to the office and watched him dial the phone number after they had gone through the security footage.

 ** _RING... RING... RING..._**

"Kuu here." He answered tiredly.

Lory sighed into the phone. "Kuu... We have a problem."

"Is it Kuon? How bad is it? What happened to my son!?" Kuu asked frantically.

"It's not as bad as you think, but you're going to have to bring Juli with you." He winced at the thought.

Kuu paused for a long while. "Why..."

"Kuu, my girls found my stone and we're going to need yours to get back and Juli with us to re-enchant it to return." He told him quickly.

"Are you saying that my son and his friends are in Azeroth?!" He bellowed.

"Now calm down Kuu. It's just a matter of hearthing there, picking them up and having Juli portal us back. Easy peasy." Lory told him with confidence; however, he couldn't have possibly known how much Azeroth had changed over the years or, how woefully inexperienced he and Kuu would be.

"You better be right or, Juli will turn you into a block of ice." He warned as he slammed the phone and tried to think of a way to calmly break the news to his wife.

* * *

Over the years since they had left the hostile environment of Azeroth, Kuu and Lorry couldn't have possibly known that Juli had made it a point to practice and polish her craft. She had learned new spells, portals to worlds they couldn't possibly imagine and met a variety of different humanoid races. She had even kept from telling her roguish husband and his knightly friend that she had visited Azeroth many times since they had found their new home. She had perfected those portals long ago when she was alone and without her son.

"What!? I thought I told you two idiots to destroy those stones! They weren't stable enough to keep around! DAMN-IT KUU!" She howled at him, knocked the little white stone from his hand and zapped it with a jolt of arcane magic rendering it to dust.

"Why the hell did you do that?! How are we supposed to get there and back now!?" He ranted.

She crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at him. "Do you really think I would just stop being a mage when we came here? I didn't do it just to fight against the Horde! I was always a mage and I will never stop being one! Now put this on and let's go!" She tossed him some leather armor that the rescuees would have been able to immediately identify, two large daggers with icy blue blades, a pistol and a pouch.

Kuu just looked up at her stunned. "Y-you've been back?"

She gave him a small nod. "Yes... Now hurry up or, I'll leave without you. We still need to pick up that brainless Death Knight and his ghoul." She commanded.

Kuu nodded and began to quickly dress.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Each time they thought they were close to finding them, they would just miss them. After what had seemed like being there for months, they had finally ended up at the Inn in Darkshire.

Sho shivered. "I fucking hate this place. It gives me the creeps." He complained.

Chiori giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry... I'll protect you."

He just rolled his eyes as they walked up to the innkeeper to rent a room. "You think they're here?" She whispered to him.

Sho shrugged his shoulders. "Could be or, we might have missed them, yet again." He turned to the innkeeper. "We need a room for the night."

The innkeeper nodded. "That'll be 20 silver."

Sho counted out the money and handed it over, then noticed the little ring he had made and looked at his companion. "Hey Chi... I um, I made this for you." He flipped the little bronze and pink stoned ring to her.

She caught it and looked up at him in surprise. "You made this for me?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah... It's my first one like it. I had it looked at. It should strengthen your magic. I don't use magic so... Yeah... I thought you might want it."

She smirked at him. "Thank you." She told him as she slipped it on. "Wow, I'll have to test it out when we're out and about."

* * *

Sho stood there with mouth agape as he saw the tall blond hunter swagger in with the cute, scantily clad, warlock being carried on his back and his companions: a raven haired paladin and a bespectacled light auburn haired mage.

"Kyoko-san?" Chiori breathed out in awe. "Is that you?"

Kyoko slid down out of Kuon's grasp and squealed. "Chiori-chan! Is it you?"

Kanae ran with Kyoko to their friend. "MO! What happened? How are you here?"

Sho looked up sheepishly. "Um... Chi's here because I was being a stupid, selfish idiot again."

Kuon and Yashiro looked at him in surprise. Fuwa actually admitted to something like that?

Kyoko looked at him in shock then and Chiori. "Chi?" A mischievous smile crossed her lips.

Chiori groaned then sighed. "Yes... Chi, Sho calls me Chi... Okay?" She groused and Sho for the first time in a while blushed.

"I couldn't help it, okay? She was there for me and pulled my ass out of the fire more times than I can count. She's the best healer I've met yet." He said quietly.

Kyoko nodded in approval at his admission. "Good healers are hard to come by. It's good that you appreciate her." She smirked noticing the special ring on Chiori's hand.

"So um... I take it you're a mage or, lock?" He noticed the way she was dressed. He looked at Kuon and nodded. "I see you got... bigger." He smirked. "She been feeding you?"

Kuon chuckled. "I do the hunting and she won't let me near a cooking fire."

Sho snorted. "Yeah, Chi won't let me either. She tried to a couple of months back and it was a disaster."

Chiori laughed. "He nearly burned up our gear and it took four hours to find our mounts after he scared them off."

After breaking the ice with Kuon and Sho's ineptitude in the kitchen the group was able to sit down and enjoy stories about what adventures they had, had so far.

"So... You guys mind if we tag along? Maybe we can figure out how to get out of here." Sho proposed.

Kuon really didn't see Sho as a threat any longer after witnessing his behavior with the LoveMe #3, Chiori the Priest. "I don't see why not. We're all in the same boat and the more the merrier when it comes down to facing the Horde... among other things."

Sho stood up and shook Kuon's hand. "Thanks man. She's one of the best healers I know, but I don't know if I can protect her when things go south. She's tough, but..."

"Yeah... I know." He said quietly and nodded toward Kyoko. "I think we would all benefit from each other's skills."

* * *

Kuu looked up at the night sky over Elwin. "What the hell is that?" He breathed out in awe as he looked up at the large planet that was close to the atmosphere.

Juli sidled up next to him and Lory. "Ah... That would be Argus My Love. A recent development. There are quite a few new things that have happened since we left. Just... talk to me before you two decide to attack anything. Things are not what they may seem. I don't want you attacking any of our new allies." Julie warned them. "Oh Lory, I will warn you now to keep better control of Ruto. I don't want him running off and starting something that I may not be able to help you finish and you'll probably want to speak to your ambassador to catch up on things. Death Knights aren't what they once were when Arthas was around." She told him.

"I think I noticed that when I was in the pub in Goldshire. They didn't treat me like the enemy." He commented.

Juli shook her head. "No, things have changed." She patted him on the back. "There were a lot of them that felt the same as you did that left the ranks, both Alliance and Horde; however, the Legion is still a problem."

"Of course." Both men commented.

"Well, I'm heading over to the Mage Quarter. You two should brush up at the training grounds." Juli told them as she entered the gates of Stormwind. "I'll meet you later over at the pub in Old Town later. Maybe someone's heard something about the kids."

* * *

"So, it's settled. You'll be joining us?" Kyoko smiled at the pair and they nodded. "Good... I will need to get something for you two I left at home." She noticed that their armor was woefully inadequate for the troubles that may lie ahead. "Did you want to come with me?" She murmured in Kuon's ear and gently left a kiss behind.

He glanced up at her and nodded. He stood and wrapped his arm around her, then looked at Yuki. "We'll be back by morning." He smirked as he carried her under his arm out the door with her giggling.

"Yeah, yeah we know. Just send us a message if you're going to be gone longer." Yuki told him. "We'll see you tomorrow." He waved as they left the Inn.

Sho looked at them confused. "Where are they going?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "They have a home in Stormwind they bought a few months ago after they got married."

Sho glanced at Chiori. "Wow, that I did not expect." He chuckled. "I thought you had to either be a merchant or, a noble to live in Stormwind... or, at least the upper class."

Yuki nodded. "You do." Then looked at him curiously. "The fact that they're married doesn't bother you?" He whispered.

Sho chuckled and nodded towards Chiori. "My mind has been elsewhere lately." He smirked and Yuki nodded knowingly.

"That's good..." He smiled and nodded towards Kanae. "I know what you mean. A place like this somewhat changes your outlook on the scheme of things."

"True... It makes you appreciate what you have." Sho took a deep drink of his ale and leaned back into his seat while watching the fire from the hearth dance silently.

 _~xoxo~_

"Oh... You mean Lady Kyoko and Sir Kuon? Of course I've heard of them. They've killed more Orcs and Trolls than anyone that I've ever known. They're home is four buildings over. Would you like to meet them? They're very nice people. They've given quite a bit to the orphanage and have helped a lot of people that were displaced during the last Horde raid." The barmaid gushed about the pair. She sighed. "I sure wish my husband was like that."

A blond man dressed in all black leather walked to the table where the three were sitting. "Juli? Kuu? Is that you?"

"Mathias? Wow! It's been too long! How the hell you been?" Kuu stood up and hugged him.

"Doing good. What happened to you two? You just dropped out for awhile... Disappeared." He asked.

"Well... Had to for our boy. Now we're back looking for him. This young lady here was just telling us about a Lady Kyoko and Sir Kuon... You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?" Kuu asked.

Mathias laughed. "Are you kidding? Those two are the most famous married couple in Stormwind right now. Ever since Kuon nearly got killed by that Troll, they've been making it a point to make sure Horde has a difficult time coming anywhere near Stormwind. He's turned into quite the hunter and she's one of the most talented warlocks I've ever seen. They come home about once a month to spend the weekend at home..." He laughed. "They make a trip to the auction house, they stock up on wine and cheese, sometimes ale when Lady Kanae and Sir Yuki stay with them and they spend the entire weekend there, not leaving once. Pfft, newlyweds..."

Lory just about fell out of his chair at the news. Kuu was bursting with pride and Juli was in shock. This life is not what she wanted for her son. She never imagined that he would be fighting the Horde or, that he would be married to a warlock.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Do you realize how sexy you look in that skimpy little outfit of yours?" He growled lustily as his arms wrapped around her and he opened the door to their home.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you know how sexy you look in all of that black dragon scale armor you're wearing?" She asked him as her fingers raked through his blond hair and loosened the tie that was holding it out of the way. "Enough for me to want to take it off." She nipped his ear and he growled again.

He quickly shut their front door and pressed her against the wall as his mouth kissed, nipped, sucked and licked every bit of her exposed skin. His hand reached up and brushed away the strap holding up her top and exposed her breasts. "Mine..." He murmured as he began nipping and sucking leaving a little trail of love bites.

She snapped her fingers and an Observer appeared outside of their home to let anyone that would disturb them know that it was not a good time. "AH..." She breathed out in pleasure as Kuon's lips latched onto her pert breast and his free hand kneaded the other.

"Do you like that, My Queen?" He smiled as his tongue flicked the hardened little bud.

She moaned in response and her legs tightened their grip.

 _~xoxo~_

The trio stood staring at their guide as he stood with a knowing smirk on his face, staring at their destination.

"Mathias? Is there something wrong? Are they home or, not?" Juli asked.

He turned to his guests. "Yeah... I don't think right now would be a very good time for a visit." He explained.

Lory looked at him a little confused. "Why is that?"

Mathias chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Lady Kyoko has activated her guest deterrent system." He told them as he pointed to the house that had the strange looking creature that looked like a big blue tentacle ball with eyes all over it, at the door.

Kuu's eyes went wide. "What the fuck is that?!"

Mathias laughed. "Well... That would be an Observer. Normally a warlock can only have a Felhunter or, an Observer, but Lady Kyoko is a rare warlock that seems to have the power to control all of her demons. That's what makes her special."

Kuu gave him a strange look. "This Lady Kyoko... Would she happen to have light hair and golden eyes?"

Mathias nodded. "At the beginning her hair was light and yes... she does have the most unusually beautiful golden eyes anyone has ever seen." He chuckled. "Probably why so many male dwarves are so attracted to her. She has a few goblin admirers too. Probably why they try to avoid neutral outposts."

Kuu looked at Lory with a smirk. "It's our girl." He commented.

Juli furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"Juli, Kuon's safe. Lady Kyoko is our Kyoko-chan" Kuu explained. "and he's married to her..."

Juli's eyes went wide. "Then why are we just standing here? Let's go get them and bring them home right now!" She demanded and started to walk to the guarded door.

Mathias grabbed her shoulder. "Juli... You really don't want to do that. That thing can steal your power and use it against you. If it does that you won't be able to use any magic until Lady Kyoko dismisses him. That's how powerful she's become. Just give them until morning and we'll come back." He explained.

As Mathias had been explaining this to Juli, Kuu had decided to test her pet. He faded into the shadows after stealthing and quietly moved closer to the door. At first the Observer took no notice of him or, didn't actually see him as a threat; however, when Kuu decided to try to get closer to the door, her little pet took notice. _He was stealthed, how was it possible for this creature to see him?_ He moved closer and suddenly found that he could not move. It was as if he had been paralyzed.

Mathias shook his head as he watched the little scenario play out, the comedy that was Kuu, was quite entertaining. He turned to Juli. "Can you levitate things with your Arcane Magic?"

Juli sighed. "Smaller things, but I'm not sure about large objects like that Twisting Nether of my husband over there that has apparently pissed off Kyoko's pet."

Mathias laughed. "Oh no... He didn't piss him off. If that were the case we'd have to call in a priest to have him resurrected. He's only playing with Kuu. Just move him far enough away and I'll pull him out the rest of the way. Bennix knows me, he'll let me in close enough to grab him as long as he knows I'm not going to disturb the happy couple."

Juli nodded and Lory stood there in gleeful, candy coated, love-shock as he processed everything he had heard.

 _~xoxo~_

"Bed... Now..." He growled into her neck as her soft body squirmed erotically against his hard frame. He could never get enough of her.

She nodded and licked his neck then nipped at his ear. "Will we make it there?" She asked him in a breathy, pleasure soaked voice.

He chuckled. "I still have to take off this armor." He told her as his mouth trailed back up from her throat to her lips and he ground into her.

She giggled as she loosened the ties on his chest-piece. "Better get me there quick or, you'll be bare before we make it there." She warned him as she slipped off his shoulder-guards and they fell to the floor.

He threw her over his shoulder and she squeaked as he carried her to their bedroom while she sneakily started untying the rest of his top and fiddled with what she could reach. He swatted her backside and she squealed. "Woman... I will not let you have me undressed before you again!" He said playfully as he tossed her on the bed. "It's my turn tonight." He told her with a smoldering gaze.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh... I see that the Emperor is holding court tonight?" She cooed sexily.

"Damn right... and don't you forget it." He told her as he removed one of her boots and flung it across the room, then caressed his way up her thigh, over to the other leg and removed the other boot.

She moaned in pleasure as his hands and lips caressed their way up her spider silk stockings to her bare thighs and his tongue gently licked that sensitive little pulse point where her hip and thigh met. "Kuon... Don't tease..." She whimpered.

He squeezed her butt cheeks, nipped her hip bone and chuckled. "And watching your sexy little ass wiggle in that outfit isn't teasing me?" He smiled wickedly and unsnapped the little skull button that was holding her wispy loin skirt together with his teeth, then pulled the tie holding her panties on.

 _~xoxo~_

After Mathias had pulled Kuu away from Kyoko's pet, he noticed that Kuu's complexion would go from several shades of red to pale and back again. He chuckled knowingly, he had heard the little squeaks, squeals and masculine chuckles behind the door. One would have to be an idiot to not know what was going on behind that door.

"Mathias? What's wrong with my husband? He doesn't look well." Juli asked with worry.

He chuckled. "Nothing. He just heard something that was meant to be kept private." He told her in a low voice.

Lory laughed and hoisted Kuu over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "How about we go back to the inn for the night. We can try and catch up with them in the morning."

Juli groaned in frustration. "Fine, but we better not miss them in the morning."

"Don't worry Juli, if you do, there are ways to contact them. Sir Yuki is a mage. We can just send him a message that he can pass on to them." Mathias told her. Communicating wasn't as difficult as it was in the old days.

* * *

Warm soft skin, sweet silken lips, her musky floral scent. Everything about her was perfect. He buried his face in her silky raven hair and lost himself in her. Everything in him wanted to please her and make sure that she would always be safe. He had never in his life felt this way about anyone. She was everything to him. She had been by his side these months and they had taken care of each other. In that time, he had completely become hers and she his.

He pulled her more closely to him and nuzzled her neck softly. "I love you, Chi."

"I love you too, Sho." She sighed to him as she gently raked her fingers through his tawny hair. It had been awhile since he had, had it bleached or, cut. It was now back to it's normal color and it was almost as long as Kuon's. Her hand slowly caressed down his arm and she relished in the feel of his well defined muscle that had developed from wearing his heavy armor and brandishing the two large two-handed battle axes for these past months.

He saw that look. The look that Yuki gave Kanae and the look that Kuon had given Kyoko before they left for Stormwind together. He wanted that. He wanted that with his Chi. She had been so much to him, had given him so much. He wanted to keep her by his side forever and be by her side. He wanted to protect her. He had never felt that way about Kyoko, Aki or, Mimori. Chi had his heart, he could feel it and he felt contented to give it to her. He knew deep down that this wasn't about how she felt against him, how she made him feel as he was buried deep within her, or even how she kept him healthy. It was about how she kept him centered, aware of others around him, aware of her. It was about how he now had someone that he would face down the War Chief of the Horde himself if it meant keeping her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

"Kuon... Kuon..." She gently shook the sleeping male.

He groaned as he rolled over. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast. It's five. If we want to make it to Marshtide Watch before nightfall, we need to get back to Yuki and Kanae soon." She told him as she snuggled into him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her bare body. "You're not giving me very much incentive to get out of bed, Koi." He nipped the swell of her breast and his hand slipped down to explore her deliciously moist femininity.

Her breath hitched and she hungrily kissed him, gently swiping her soft tongue against his. "Mmmmm, just once more..." She panted. "Then... We... Have to... Leave."

He chuckled. "I can work with that." He pinned her to their bed, nipped her waist and disappeared beneath the sheets to enjoy her taste and tease her into a frenzy until she begged him to take her once again.

In his muddled mind he felt that if he died at that very moment he would die happy with her warmth surrounding him. Her athletic, lithe body wrapped around him. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and he, buried himself deep within her, feeling her pulse around him and screaming in ecstasy. It was music to his ears and it pulled him to the edge. "Oh god, you feel so good." His strained voice breathlessly growled.

"Ah... Kuon... Oh... I'm... Oh... Don't stop! Oh My...!" Her thighs tightened and he felt her pulse around him pulling him further into the abyss.

He growled in pleasure as their release came and the relief that washed over them that came with it. "Oh... Wow, that was... that was just wow, Kyoko." He rolled to his back and pulled her on top of him.

She giggled and kissed him. "Kuon... We have to go. I want to eat breakfast and we need to reach Marshtide Watch before dark. You know how the Swamp of Sorrows is at night and we'll be traveling over ground with Chiori and Sho." She reminded him.

He groaned. "Alright Babe." He swatted her backside as she left the bed to get cleaned up and dressed.

* * *

Juli fell to her knees as she watched the black drake lift off and soar above the clouds over Stormwind. They had just missed them.

"Sweetheart... it's okay. Mathias said we can send them a message. Maybe even catch up to them." He tried to get her spirits up.

"Kuu... They have a drake... We do not. How are we supposed to catch up to them?" She sobbed.

Kuu pulled her into his arms. "We'll send a message and wait for them to respond. If they're flying on a drake, they can obviously take care of themselves. It might take us awhile to meet up with them, but we will." He kissed her temple. "For now... We stay here and train. We can't have the kids outdoing us, now can we?" He chuckled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Julie nodded silently.

"It's all settled then. I'll meet you two at the training grounds in Elwin." Lory announced to the couple as he mounted his Deathcharger. "Ruto! Let's go!" He called out and the ghoul followed.

"Alright, you go let Mathias know and I'm going to go pick a few pockets." He smirked.

"Kuu! Don't you dare do that in Stormwind! We don't need that kind of trouble." She scolded.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll see if I can find a gnoll or, bandit camp to rob." He kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Juli stood there and shook her head. "Well... At least Kuon is a hunter with battle experience." She sighed. He would be safe. Now all she had to worry about was the Rogue and Death Knight she felt responsible for.

* * *

The six sat surrounded the table next to the hearth, discussing their travel plans over breakfast. It was decided that they would travel through Deadwind Pass to the marsh and do their best to avoid the Horde encampments along the way. If they stuck to the road, they would be safe most of the way. If they ran into trouble Kuon, Kyoko and Kanae would do the fighting and Sho would hang back and make sure that Yuki and Chiori could safely support them. Kuon and Kyoko would send their pets ahead of them a little to make sure the road was clear and warn them of any trouble before it came to pass. Hopefully it would help them avoid any Horde or, Dragonkin and they could make it to their destination with minimal trouble.

Kuon groaned and glanced at Kyoko. "Koi... You do realize we may have to stop in Bogpaddle for provisions, right?"

Kyoko sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Sho and Chi looked at them for an explanation.

Yuki leaned in. "Goblins like anything that resembles gold, so do dwarves. We try to avoid Ironforge and anywhere that may have Goblins. They tend to be attracted to Kyoko because of her eye color and it causes problems." He explained.

Sho laughed and shook his head. "Only you Kyoko. Only you." He said with a smile. He turned to Kuon. "I guess we'll just have to make sure they feel intimidated enough to stay away."

Kyoko and the girls rolled their eyes. "Oh! Sho, Chiori! I brought you some special armor that I was saving. It may help. I'll grab it for you after breakfast and you two can change before we have to set out for the day. Chiori, yours is specifically made for a priest and Sho... You wanted to look more intimidating?" She smirked and Kuon chuckled. "This new armor will definitely do that."

"Thank you Kyoko." Chiori smiled and thanked her quietly.

Sho looked at the couple surprised and Kuon nodded at him. "Thanks guys, we really appreciate it."

"No problem. Glad to have you with us." Kuon smiled and grabbed another helping of breakfast. His appetite had grown with him after they had come to Azeroth. He wasn't sure if it was the environment, the exercise from constantly fighting one thing or, another or, just his wife's good cooking. Maybe it was a combination of everything.

* * *

Lory hummed with delight as he scarfed down the meal that Juli had provided after their morning training session. He had forgotten how proficient of a cook she had been with Azerothian ingredients.

"Haaahhh... How much I missed this My Love." Kuu purred to his wife. "Your Kaldorei Spider Kabobs are to die for." He praised as he grabbed another and tore the meat from the little skewer.

She giggled as she rolled another little fireball in her hand and heated up her Goldthorn Tea. She took a deep sip. "I had forgotten how delicious some of the foods and drinks were here. Cooking in Earth's realm is so frustrating when you've cooked in Azeroth most of your life." She sighed into the steamy mug.

Lory leaned back against the tree they were sitting under and took another drink of Dwarven Ale from wineskin he had filled with it and sighed. "Do you ever miss this? You know, just being here... Being free from the worries of the Earth Realm?" He asked with his eyes glowing their eerie blue Death Knight color at his friends.

Kuu chuckled. "I sometimes miss taking what I want and the feel of an Orc's blood flowing over my hands as I cut it's throat."

Lory glanced at Juli.

She looked up and sighed. "Alright, I admit it. Had I not been able to portal back... I would probably miss it terribly." She looked down at the cooking fire they had made. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I didn't realize how much you missed home." She told them in a quiet voice filled with shame.

Kuu smiled softly. "I don't miss it so much that I would want to be without you dear. I would also feel too guilty about living here without making some kind of contribution." He told her as he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Lory smiled. "Well, I certainly don't regret leaving here. I wouldn't have Kouki, Maria or, Ten in my life had I not and I'm certain Ruto wouldn't have had another chance to live as a normal human. At least as normal as he can be. You did give us that much Juli. I don't regret it one bit. I was happiest in my life as a Paladin and Arthas took that away. You were able to give a little bit of my humanity back to me when we left." He stood and bowed to her. "And for that I can never thank you enough, sweet Juli."

Kuu groaned. "Alright you damn scoundrel, that's enough flirting with my wife." He scolded.

Lory smiled mischievously. "I only speak the truth." He told him in a teasing tone and sat back down against the tree again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

In order to keep their party compact and extend their resources, the six decided to only use 3 of their mounts. Kyoko would ride with Kuon on his Direwolf mount. Kanae and Yuki would be using her Golden Charger and Chiori and Sho would be using his armored black Warhorse. To say the new additions to the party felt out of their league would be an understatement.

Sho felt Chi's grip on him tighten and he leaned back a little. _"Sho... They really don't need us do they?"_ She whispered.

He tried to control the feeling of being useless at the moment, but nodded to her. He sighed. _"You don't get those mounts unless you've been to the front line..."_ He whispered.

She nuzzled into him. _"At least we're safe with them."_ She whispered, referring to how they had been positioned in the middle of the party.

He chuckled. _"Just means we'll need to work at contributing more to the group."_

She nodded quietly in agreement.

The trip through Deadwind Pass was as uneventful as it could be. They had only encountered a couple of large spiders that had been alerted by the hoof-beats of the horses; however, just being in the vicinity of Karazhan and The Vice made everyone on edge and made their skin crawl. None in this party could tell the story behind this eerie place, but they had all heard of the rumors of the Kirin Tor, Medivh and the many others that had taken up residence there in the past years. Had Lory, Kuu or, Juli been there, they may have been able to clear things up and pass on the knowledge, but it was something that neither Kyoko or, Kuon were aware of at the moment. Needless to say, they would quickly leave this particular little _haven_ in Azeroth and most likely not return, at least until the other members of their little group were more experienced in dealing with the undead, demons, rogue mages, worgen and ogres.

* * *

Juli had been on edge all day and unable to concentrate on her training. The fact that neither Kyoko or, Kuon had contacted them yet was starting to worry her. She was aware that in order to be able to soar on the back of a black drake over Azeroth, one had to be at least acquainted with the Dragonflight of Northrend and in order to get to that little spot of paradise (she grimaced at the thought), one had to be very confident and proficient in their own skills. So, she knew that she really shouldn't be worried for her son or, her new Daughter In Law, they most certainly could take care of themselves. Who she really needed to worry about at the moment were her roguish husband and their knightly friend, who by the way, were really not taking any of this training very seriously at all. The thought of porting them straight to Pandaria to teach them a lesson had seriously crossed her mind. Well, maybe not that far. She thought as she smirked, but somewhere just as dangerous to get them to take things more seriously. Perhaps somewhere I can easily protect them. She looked up at the two males and had a very delicious thought. It was perfect and perhaps it would open their eyes to the danger they would be in if they continued to just laze under the trees of Elwin and eat the entire time.

She stretched out and smiled. "I know the perfect place we can train you two. Seeing that you really can't find much of a challenge here."

Lory shivered. He wasn't sure he trusted her on this one, she had that look about her that told him she was up to something. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And where would that be Juli?"

She giggled as she began to cast the spell for the portal to Outland. "It's just a little Alliance outpost called Honor Hold. I think it's just what we need to help you two whip yourselves back into shape."

Just implying that the two were not up to par was enough to get their fires going for her challenge and so, one Rogue, on Death Knight with ghoul, and one very satisfied Mage stepped through the portal to Honor Hold just in time to witness a rain of demonic fireballs falling from the sky around them as she ushered them quickly into the Inn.

* * *

As they pulled off the tiny road to take a rest and eat their lunch, Kyoko tossed a small, glowing, purple potion vial to Kanae and one to Chiori, then popped the top off of hers and downed it. Kanae did the same and Chiori just looked at the pair as the men gathered wood for their small campfire.

"What's this?" Chi asked in a whisper and Kanae smirked.

Kyoko blushed a bit. "It's a birth control potion, Kyoko discovered." Kanae told her casually and displayed the tiny runes that had appeared on her wrist. "She discovered it when we were in Northrend." She whispered. "It wouldn't do for one of us to get pregnant while we're here. Don't you think?"

Chi nodded. "I never really thought of that. We've been really careful, but there's always that chance we could get caught up in the moment."

Kanae giggled softly. "Yeah, one scare like that is one scare too many."

"What kind of scare is that?" Yuki asked as he sat next to Kanae.

She grinned mischievously and held up her wrist.

"Oh..." He blushed. "That..."

Kyoko giggled. "Do you realize how much gold I've made on the auction house for this little potion of mine?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... enough to buy at least forty houses in Stormwind alone. Stop bragging about it and pass that Goldthorn tea."

Kyoko pouted playfully. "Fine... I wasn't really meaning to brag Moko-san."

Kuon and Sho returned from their little scouting trip up ahead and sat comfortably next to their ladies and Kyoko handed him a delicious looking bowl of noodles she had cooked up for him. He gave her a big smile and sighed. "Ahh... My favorite." He kissed her temple and started slurping. "You make the best Sea Mist Rice Noodles."

She dished out a small bowl from the pot on the fire and handed it to Chi. "Here try that. It's supposed to increase your magic power and it tastes really good." She told her as she finished cooking two steaks, handing one to Sho and the other to Kanae.

"Thanks..." Sho told her before biting into the juicy looking piece of meat.

"Oh! Is that Mogu Fish Stew?" Yuki asked excitedly. "Pass me a bowl of that."

Kyoko giggled. "Wait your turn Yuki. There's plenty to go around."

"Pfft... Not if Kuon gets to it first." He grumbled. "Feeding him is like dropping food into the Twisting Nether." He groused.

Kuon looked up at his friend. "I can't help it if my Dad's appetite decided to kick in here in Azeroth. The food is really good and with Kyoko cooking it, it's even better."

Sho looked at him curiously. "Who's your dad?"

The group of four looked at him a little shocked. Of course he didn't know, he hadn't been with them when he told them who he really was. Kyoko laughed. "His father is Otou-san... Kuu Hizuri."

Sho looked at them in shock. "Y-you're dad is... Kuu Hizuri? Whoa! Wow, I... Wow, now that I think of it, you really do look a lot like him. Man... It must have been rough growing up as his kid." Sho commented.

Kuon laughed and shook his head. "You have no idea."

 _~xoxo~_

"Well... It's almost time." Yuki announced as he stood after finishing his bowl of stew. "The Harborage is just down the road a little bit. We should grab a few supplies, see if anyone there needs help and then move on to Bogpaddle." He told them as he packed up his and Kanae's eating utensils and made sure that her saddlebags were secure.

Kuon nodded in agreement as he hurried to finish his third bowl of noodles and tried to snatch a roll from Kyoko's plate as she slapped his hand away. "That's enough for you for now, Kuon. You can have more later." She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill us? You crazy woman!" Lory ranted as she shoved him through the door, laughing.

"Oh, stop being such a big baby. There's priests and paladin everywhere. It's not like we can't have one resurrect you if you get hit." She scolded.

"You could have warned us Juli. Why did you bring us here anyway?" Kuu groused.

Juli giggled. "You two were so busy whining about not having any Horde to kill, I figured this would be the best place to bring you. Thrallmar is just a few kilometers north and this place is infested with demons. I thought it would make things a little interesting." She winked at them as she bounced off to talk to the inn keeper.

Kuu turned to Lory and groaned. "She is going to be the death of me."

Lory nodded in agreement. "You think she's doing this to get even with me for taking Kuon away?"

Kuu gave him a surprised, knowing look. "It's possible, but I wouldn't think she would want you dead for it."

Lory laughed. "You can't kill me any deader than I already am Kuu." He turned and left to order from the bartender.

Kuu chuckled. "No truer words have ever been spoken, old friend." He then followed to join him at the bar.

* * *

The party of six had made it halfway to Bogpaddle before having any unfortunate encounters with Horde Scouts. Fortunately the encounter had been swift and Kyoko's Felhunter had made quick work of the cocky, young Orc male as Sho and Chi stood by in awe of her control over the beast. The only thing that had actually disturbed them was her thick black aura that took over. It was nothing like they had ever encountered with other Warlocks they had come across. It was oppressive and if one wasn't accustomed to it as the other members of their party, it gave one a sick feeling in the depths of the soul. It was something that took the pair at least an hour to shake off.

"Do you think they've been as far as Argus?" Sho whispered to Chi as she sat with his arms around her on his horse.

Chi looked up at the large planet that loomed above. "After that? I would say probably yes. We've never been around a Warlock like that. I wonder if that's what comes with her kind of experience." Chi pondered quietly.

"It's kinda scary. It almost felt like she was a demon herself." He pulled her a little closer into him for comfort and she nodded in agreement.

Kuon turned his gaze back at the four riding behind him and his eyes flashed an eerie green glow, almost the same as a Blood Elf. He held out his arm and looked up into the sky as if he were waiting for something. Moments later as their party progressed a little further, a large eagle swooped down and landed. "It's clear up ahead. We should be there shortly and there isn't any Horde in Bogpaddle today." He announced. "We should be able to make it within the hour." He tightened his grip around Kyoko's waist as his eagle moved to his shoulder and she handed the reins of his Direwolf back to him, then leaned into his broad chest as they picked up their pace.

* * *

"Here comes another!" Lory called out as another demon charged their way and suddenly stopped as it had been stunned by Kuu. Juli covered it in a sheet of ice, freezing it solid and Lory's sword cleaved it in half, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"We should start heading back. It's getting dark." Juli told them as she hopped onto her mount.

Kuu smiled brightly. "And I'm hungry." He added.

Lory laughed. "Kuu, you're always hungry. When is now any different?"

Kuu pouted. "I haven't been hungry for the past four hours. Besides I still need to fence some of these jewels I lifted of that band of Orcs earlier."

"Alright, alright. We'll head back. Juli probably wants to check to see if the kids have contacted us anyway." Lory conceded.

* * *

"Kuon! Look, it's a letter from Mathias!" She bounce up to him excitedly.

He chuckled. "Well, what does it say?"

"Oh! Um..." She quickly read it. "Hm, it says that... Lory... Kuu... and Juli? Are looking for us? Wha..." She read over the letter again, not believing her eyes. "Yes... It says that they're here looking for us. They were in Stormwind and tried to reach us before we left." She looked up at him worriedly. "Kuon?"

He furrowed his brow. "How did they get here and how do they know Mathias?"

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked as he and Kanae approached the pair.

Kuon nodded and Kyoko still had her worried look as Sho and Chi finally joined. "It seems as though my parents and Lory were in Stormwind looking for us."

"How did they get here? Do you think they used the stone that brought us here?" Sho asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "I don't think so and Mathias would have told me if they were new and needed armor and training. It seems as though he actually knows them."

Kanae looked to the pair. "Well... They are your parents. You should go to see them. Find out what's going on."

Chi agreed. "We can wait here for you. Yuki can make you a portal to Stormwind and you can fly back on your Drake, it shouldn't be very long."

"Yuki and I can make sure that we get to Marshtide Watch safely. It's really not that far away. We can meet you there tonight." Kanae suggested.

Kuon and Kyoko agreed with worry filling their hearts. They had discussed going home several times and come to the conclusion that they somewhat liked what they had made for themselves in Azeroth. They felt like they were actually making a difference for others, not just themselves. They had even discussed actually staying. This new development was disconcerting to say the least. How was it that Kuu and Juli were here and Lory was along with them? Were they the owners of that damaged hearthstone? If they were, did it bring them back here unwillingly? Kuon and Kyoko decided that they would go to meet them and not make any firm decisions until they had the entire story. It was quite possible that they were stuck in Azeroth also and just needed to be with others of their own kind.

Kuon looked to Yuki and nodded. "Okay... Go ahead and call the portal. We'll see you tonight in Marshtide. Possibly with three new party members."

Yuki nodded and began casting his spell.

* * *

"Juli... Sit down and enjoy the meal." Kuu scolded and pulled her into his lap. "They will contact us when they contact us."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as she began picking at his plate. "I know... I just don't want to miss when they do."

He smiled softly as he stroked her back. "I know Sweetie... Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. If we don't hear from them by tomorrow afternoon, we'll head back to Stormwind and start searching from there."

"Okay." She snuggled into him as they listened to the latest barrage of demonic hail on the roof of the Inn.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Kuu was awakened to his beautiful wife bouncing into their room excitedly and plopping onto the bed next to him. "Kuu! Kuu! Wake up! Kuon contacted us. They'll be here this afternoon!"

"Who will?" He groaned sleepily.

"Kuon and his friends!" She exclaimed.

He shot up. "When?"

She pouted. "They won't be here until this afternoon. He's with Kyoko-chan and some friends. The letter says that they have to travel to the portal."

"Well... then why don't we spend the time waiting for them training?" He suggested as he started dressing. "It'll make the time go by more quickly."

She grimaced. "You just want to kill things." She groused.

"You'll be able to get the ingredients to cook for them..." He taunted.

Her eyes went wide. "Maybe Kuon will like what I know how to cook from here."

"I don't see how he couldn't, Love. Let's go get Lory and let him know." He told her as he pulled her off the bed and gave her a quick peck of a kiss and swatted her backside playfully.

* * *

As they walked through the portal her transformation was almost horrifying. Sho and Chiori were spellbound as they watched her hands turn to claws and a bony armor climbed its way up from her fingertips. Her clothing was torn away to be replaced by what appeared to be more of the bone armor with only a wisp of cloth to cover her bare backside. Her raven hair whipped around the horns that now elegantly adorned her head and her ears became pointed. Her teeth sharpened to points and her eyes became an ominous demonic gold with slitted pupils. Finally a pair of black wings unfurled behind her and a sharp bony tail whipped out from behind. "Ahhhh... I do so love the Fel." She sighed then stretched and the pair shivered as they witnessed every enemy demon in the vicinity bow in supplication to her. "LEAVE..." She commanded and almost ever single one of them obeyed as her voice reverberated throughout the encampment near the Hellfire Peninsula portal.

"As you wish my Queen." They called out as they left.

Kuon smirked knowingly as he took her clawed hand and kissed the back of it. "Do you want to go play Koi?"

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled lustily. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Not at all Love. Go have some fun."

She pulled him to her and nuzzled his neck then licked him. "I'll meet you at Honor Hold, Lover." She purred.

The friends watched as she shook out her feathery black wings and took to the air gracefully. Kanae shook her head. Yashiro began casting the spell to call his watery familiar. Kuon just smiled as he watched her cut through the demons that didn't listen to her and Chiori and Sho let out a breath of relief they didn't realize they had been holding.

"What the hell was that?" Sho breathed out.

Kuon shook his head. "I know it was a bit unsettling. She's a little different than the other Warlocks. They think it's because she's from Earth's Realm that the Fel has that effect on her. We usually let her go when that happens. You really don't want to be around when she decides she wants to _play_. It gets a little... messy." Kuon told them as they prepared to head out to Honor Hold. "We shouldn't have any problems getting to Honor Hold. Just follow the body parts." He chuckled as he mounted his Direwolf.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Lory nudged Kuu as he pointed to the red cloud approaching them.

Kuu furrowed his brow. "I don't know... It looks like some kind of rain cloud or, something. Have you ever seen anything like it Juli?" He turned to his wife.

She shook her head. "No... We should probably head back."

Lory shivered. "I don't know what it is, but it feels like a really strong demon. I've never felt anything like it before. Not even with Arthas." He turned to Juli. "You're right. It's probably safer if we leave. It seems as though it's heading our way quickly." He told them as they mounted their borrowed griffins and took off.

As they approached Honor Hold, they noticed that the creatures, that had been infused with the Fel, had deserted the area and the demons were now fleeing also. "The Lady approaches!" One of the lookouts called down from a tower and the words were repeated throughout the encampment as the red cloud came closer and cheers could be heard from all over.

Juli, Kuu and Lory rushed over to one of the soldiers and asked, "What's going on?"

He smiled brightly. "Lady Kyoko is coming. Tonight will be calm." He pointed to the red cloud that now showed that there was a fog beneath it.

"Why is it red?" Juli asked him.

"It's the blood of our enemies." He stated proudly.

Lory felt his heart lurch into his stomach and Kuu felt a sense of dread. Juli shivered. "One person is responsible for that?" Lory whispered.

The soldier nodded. "Lady Kyoko is from another realm. The Fel affects her differently than others. It's said that she can actually control it and embrace it without it corrupting her mind and allowing it to control her."

Juli gave Kuu a worried look. "Do you think Kuon is safe with her? He's like us."

"Lord Kuon?" The soldier chuckled. "He's just as powerful of a Hunter as she is a Warlock. You should see the two when they spar. They do not hold back." He told them in a voice filled with awe. "And what they do to Trolls, Lord Kuon hates them."

Juli just nodded.

"Why do they hate Trolls so much?" Lory asked curiously.

"I've heard that when they first came to Azeroth, one almost killed Lord Kuon during a raid on Stormwind. Ever since, they have made it a point to rid any that cross their path." The soldier explained.

They watched in awe as what could only be described as a female demon, of what variety they couldn't say, alit in the center courtyard and gracefully walked up to Lory and Kuu. She bowed before them and smiled, flashing her sharp fangs and slitted golden eyes. "Welcome to Hellfire Peninsula, Death Knight Takarada, Rogue Hizuri and Mage Hizuri."

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Lory stammered.

She nodded. "I always knew there was something different about you. Now I know what it is."

"How? How are you like this?" Kuu asked in a worried voice. "and where is Kuon?"

She looked out past the gate to the five on mounts that were coming in. "That should be them now. I cleared the way for them when Kuon let me out to play." She giggled.

"MO! Damn-it Kyoko! Why do you always have to do that?" Kanae groused as she wiped the blood from her face. "It's disgusting to ride in your wake like that. At least you could show a little more restraint." She complained.

Juli cleared her throat nervously. "Maybe I can help." She announced as she cast a spell that doused them in clean water, washing away the gore and blood on them. "Sorry... It was a little more than I anticipated."

Kuon chuckled and roughly pulled his mother into a tight, drenched hug. "It's okay Mom. We can dry off at the Inn." He smiled softly and pulled Kyoko to them. "Mom, Dad, Boss... My lovely wife, Kyoko." He kissed her passionately in front of them, stunning the older witnesses as they watched her transform back into her original form of a furiously blushing, scantily clad, Fel free, Warlock that the four other members of her party were used to.

"I think we should go in and have some dinner." Kuu announced dispersing the tension that had gripped them all.

"Sounds great! I'm starving!" Kuon agreed with gusto.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "You're always starving." She giggled.

The three older adults looked on in shock as they watched the young ones disappear into the Inn.

* * *

Juli was nervous. She had never been very comfortable around Warlocks, but she was now forcing herself to become acquainted with her new Daughter In Law for the sake of her son's happiness. It really didn't help that this girl was so incredibly proficient at being one either. She felt a little guilty about the unease that had washed over her when they first met. The girl was actually very sweet and very unlike any other Warlock she had ever met.

Kyoko cleared her throat nervously. "I'm very sorry Hizuri-sama. Kuon got a little carried away earlier."

Juli looked at the girl in surprise. "Oh... No, that's quite alright Kyoko-chan. I understand. It was... It was kind of explained to me before you arrived. It seems as though you and Kuon have made quite a name for yourselves in Azeroth." She smiled as she and Kyoko began preparing their dinner. "If you don't mind my asking... How did you and Kuon actually meet?" She asked wanting to break the tension that now hung between them.

Kyoko giggled. "Well... We actually met when I was six and he was ten, in Kyoto." She blushed. "I thought he was a fairy prince."

Juli gasped a little. "You were the little girl?" She smiled at her. "He couldn't stop talking about you."

Kyoko looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Juli nodded and the ice was finally broken. The two began sharing stories about Kuon and talked of their time on Azeroth and Earth. They had both discovered that they had so much in common it was almost scary. Both had been mistreated when very young. Kuon and Kuu had been their lights at the end of their tunnels and their anchors in life. Finally, both absolutely loved to cook; although, Juli found Earth cuisine perplexing, but she was still very skilled with her home world ingredients.

The pair brought out the feast and basked in the accolades that accompanied the delicious repast. Kuon was stunned. He had never dreamed that his mother could be just as talented at cooking as Kyoko and gobbled down equally as much as Kuu, much to her joy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

When the question that was looming in everyone's minds, was posed to the younger of the group, they honestly didn't know how to answer. Were they ready to go back? Were they? There were mixed feelings all around.

Although Sho had the fame on Earth that he had craved before he left, his outlook on life had changed. Now he felt like his life actually had purpose and meaning. He had the unconditional love of one woman that he had wanted back. She kept him centered and aware. He also felt like he belonged. He wasn't above others. He was a part of something bigger than himself and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to give that up.

Chi had finally found something she was passionate about. Acting had grown stale and uncomfortable for her. In Azeroth, she was a healer. She felt like she was actually needed. She knew her mother needed her, but this was something bigger than herself and she wanted to see how it would play out and if Sho decided to stay, she didn't want to separate from him. It was the first time in her life that she had someone that she would willingly give her life for if asked.

Kanae had more family on Earth than she knew what to do with. Here on Azeroth, she didn't feel so overwhelmed and tied down. Certainly she had Yuki by her side, but that was different. They had actually chosen each other long before they had been pulled through the Twisting Nether. Most of her life she had the desire to rise above the rest through acting and had always fallen just short for one reason or, another. At LME, she was finally starting to come into her own. It was actually the respect that she had craved and here she was firmly earning that respect through her own efforts and giving back in a more tangible way. Here she could actually see the results and everything didn't seem so far out of her reach. Here she was contributing and actually helping other people. It felt good, satisfying.

Yuki, by nature was a scholar and being a mage increased that desire to learn and organize. To be able to touch something and either create or, destroy was extremely satisfying to him. He surmised that his little affliction towards electronics, had been caused by the Arcane Magic that pulsed through him. Here he had an outlet for it and he was able to channel it into something constructive. He and Kanae had spent many a night discussing what they would do if they finally discovered a way to get back. They would help the others stay or, leave and they themselves would make Azeroth their home.

When Kuon had discovered his true heritage, his decision was to stay. Hands down. He had never felt more at home than he did here. When his parents had explained everything to him, it all became so clear as to why he always felt so out of place on Earth and so alone. Here he had made a spot for himself. No one here was familiar with the name Hizuri. Hizuri was a surname that had been taken on Earth. Here he was Lord Kuon The Huntsman and he was extremely proud of the fact that he was able to use his natural talents to protect others. He was able to contribute to the community without hiding behind a mask. He had never felt so proud to be Kuon until he picked up that bow and killed his first Horde, protecting a group of small children in that first raid in Stormwind. If he had to go back to Earth, it would be only to say his goodbyes.

Kyoko had never felt so needed and wanted in her entire life. On Azeroth, she was needed as a teacher, a protector, a wife, a lover, and a friend to many. She didn't care about the fame or, the fortune that came with it, she would have been satisfied to stay in the valley and train new recruits had that been her lot. It was the feeling of truly being needed and loved by someone that nurtured that desire to stay. However, if Kuon had asked her to go back with him, she would. As long as there was even one person that loved and needed her, that's all she really needed.

Lory had seen it coming from the looks on their young faces. The look of someone that had tasted adventure and couldn't shake the feeling of the excitement. He smiled softly and shook his head. He understood more than they would ever know, but he did need to remind them. "I know you all would like to stay, but you do have people that are counting on you back on Earth." He held up his hand before they could begin to protest. "However, planes crash and accidents happen all of the time. Earth can be just as dangerous as Azeroth in its own way. I'm certain we can work something to your advantage, but if you ever decide to come back, it would have to be under another name. You will never be able to return as yourselves." He pointed out, making sure that they knew the weight of their decisions. He turned to Yuki. "Yukihito, Juli can teach you the spell to create the portal to Earth, should any of you decide to change your mind."

Juli stepped forward after he sat back down and took up his flagon of ale. She nodded to the group. "And you will have me and Kuu here with you." She looked back at Kuu and nodded. "We have decided that we would like to stay also. We had forgotten how much we missed it here." She confessed and then smirked at Kuon. "Plus, we really don't mind being the proud family of Lord Kuon and Lady Kyoko, but know this you two... We will catch up to you. This was our home before it was yours and we are going to help fight for it with equal vigor."

Lory smiled sadly. This really wasn't what he was expecting, but he was willing to accept their decisions.

Juli turned back to face him. "Lory... I have a gift for you and this time it will work." She smiled softly and held out a blue gem like the one that Kyoko had called Corn. "This is a properly enchanted hearthstone that will lead you to us." She then pulled out a small metal mirror. "This is so that you may contact us. I have another like it with me, all you have to do is gently polish it and it will allow you to speak with us directly." She explained.

Lory's brow furrowed. "You're not coming back..."

They all nodded. "For now, we're staying." Kuu pulled him into a hug and apologized. "When you're tired and want to come home, we'll be waiting for you."

Lory chuckled and nodded. "Because a Death Knight never dies..." He commented quietly and Kuu nodded. "Well then, I suppose I should ask the newest mage of our group to summon the portal." He smiled brightly as he looked at Yuki.

Yuki nodded and began the spell.

"Ruto! It's time to go home!" He called him and the ghoul was by his side, ready to step through with him. "My children have grown so much. I will miss you."

Goodbyes were said, tears were shed and thanks were given. He would contact them via the mirror as soon as he reached his destination and later when he had informed the masses of their untimely demise in some accident or, another.

Many, many months after the loss of Kyoko, Kuon and Yukihito to a car accident; Kanae and Chiori to a fire and Sho to an overseas plane crash, Lory was contacted and the announcement of three births would give him reason to visit his friends. These were not accidental births as one would think. They were willingly conceived and proudly presented to all of Azeroth as the children of the people that their parents would become.

Kuu and Juli would become the proud grandparents of them all and warmly welcome them into their little homestead they had established after helping to rebuild Moonbrook, while their parents aided in making Azeroth a safe place for them and other children.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: This may or, may not be the complete end. I hope you enjoyed. 8)**_


	12. Sho's Thoughts

_**Sho's Thoughts**_

* * *

Sho was a proud warrior, but he was even more proud when he discovered that his little Chi was pregnant with their baby. The nine months that they were forced to wait, was a grueling mess of morning sickness, mood swings, weird cravings and pure joy. However, as with most fathers that spend their youth womanizing, he was rewarded with a beautiful raven-haired, blue-eyed _daughter_.

He saw in his mind's eye a future of sharpening his battle axes on the porch of his home or, slamming his blacksmith's hammer _(an additional profession he had decided to take on out of necessity)_ on his anvil with a little more force than necessary to elicit a well deserved flinch from an unworthy suitor. His baby girl was not going to be duped or, mistreated as long as he had anything to say about it. He grinned mischievously as he gently caressed her feathery soft locks and she snuggled into her father's warm, strong chest.

Chi giggled. "What is that look for?" She asked as she sat next to him in front of the fire.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing much. Just thinking about the future."

"And scaring off all the boys?" She gave him a sly smile and another giggle as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He froze and looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah... mostly that."

Chiori nodded to him and picked up her knitting. "At least she will know that she has a Daddy that loves her." She commented as she began her new hobby that Kyoko had taught her and Kanae.

He nodded in agreement and smiled softly as he kissed his new baby girl's crown and gently snuggled her. _Yeah... I made the right decision_.


	13. The Hizuri Twins

_**The Hizuri Twins**_

* * *

The Hizuri Twins. That's what they were know as all over Azeroth from the day they had entered the world. From the very beginning the mischievous little sprites had dazzled everyone with their talents and skills at an early age.

KJ or, Kuon Jr. had taken after his father and surpassed him in his talent to charm animals like no other. His brother, Lorence or Lory, had literally stunned everyone with his roguish nature by taking after his grandfather.

Never in a million years did the fathers of the two daughters suspect that the pair had won the girls hearts at the tender age of seven; otherwise Sho and Yuki would have prepared themselves from the sneaky onslaught of the pair. Over the years KJ would present Aimi Fuwa, a healer like her mother, with various little pets: songbirds, puppies, kittens, small trained spiders and had even gifted her with a rare, newly hatched pale hippogryph chick on her 16th birthday. Sho and Chi both firmly believed that their daughter's menagerie easily surpassed that of Lory Takarada himself because of the boy.

Lorence Hizuri was a bit more elaborate in his displays. He showered Emily Yashiro, a mage like her father, with jewelry and trinkets fit for a queen. Not only was he an accomplished rogue at the tender age of 9, he was actually quite talented in the art of jewel-crafting. Perfectly cut Taladite, Opals polished to a fine sheen and many others were showered upon her. On her 16th birthday, he presented her with a rare Onyx Panther and cub, not to be outdone by his brother.

Both the Fuwa's and the Yashiro's were at their wits ends with their friend's boys. After so many years of keeping boys off their doorsteps, the foxes had been in the hen house from the very beginning. Both girls were completely smitten.

* * *

"Kuon! Do something about your son! Emily is far too young to be thinking about marriage!" Yuki ranted as Kuon sat calmly by the fire imbibing his favorite Dwarven brew and filling his quiver with the new arrows he had crafted.

He looked up at Yuki and smirked. "I don't see a problem Yuki. Didn't you once tell me Kyoko was acceptable at that age to be married?"

"That and this are different matters." Yuki groused.

Kuon chuckled, picked up his skinning knife and began to sharpen it. "No... no... I don't see any difference at all." He said playfully. "Is Lory being respectful to her?"

Yuki quieted. "Yes..."

"Well then what is there to worry about?" He asked and cut off a piece of apple he had now picked up and popped it into his mouth then took another drink of ale. "Here... Sit down and have a drink. Stop worrying so much." He told him as he poured his friend a tankard.

Yuki plopped down next to him. "You know KJ just gave Aimi a Hippogryph chick."

Kuon choked and spat some of his ale out then chuckled. "I suppose I better warn him about Sho. I wouldn't want him to end up on the bad end of his battle-axe."

"Oh, so you're worried about Sho slicing him up, but you aren't worried about me turning Lory into a farm animal?" Yuki groused.

Kuon chuckled. "Your punishment won't leave visible scars."

A whirlwind of noisy teen-aged boys bustled into the house and quickly quieted when they saw who their father was talking to. "Hi Uncle Yuki. Hey Dad." They chimed innocently.

"Boys..." He smiled. "I see you have a couple of fresh kills. Why don't you take that to your mother and help her with dinner... I'm discussing something with your Uncle right now." He told them giving them that _**I'll talk to you about this later**_ look.

Lory swallowed nervously and KJ smirked at his brother. "Okay... See you later Uncle Yuki." KJ singsonged and the boys left with Lory punching his brother on the shoulder hard, eliciting a very loud "OW! What did'ya do that for stupid?!" and then there were the conspiratorial whispers as they left.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT HIZURI! Keep your boy on a leash! I'm running out of room to keep all these fucking animals he keeps giving my daughter!" Sho ranted.

Kuon chuckled and handed Sho a flagon of his favorite stout he kept on hand for just such an occasion. "So, it's the fact that he keeps giving her all of these pets and not that he's courting her that bothers you?" Kuon asked with a raised brow and smiled into his drink.

Sho took a long drink and plopped down in the armchair across from him. He shook his head wearily and sighed. "I gave up on that quest with your boy a long time ago. KJ treats her right, he can provide for her and keep her safe. Besides, her mother would have my head if I did anything to him and made her sad." Sho pouted. "I really don't have much of a choice at this point if I want to stay in Chi's good graces."

Kuon leaned back and took another drink. "I'll have a talk with him."

"Good..." Sho relaxed and sat back in his chair. "Hmm... Pretty good... Thanks for the stout, Kuon."

Kuon nodded and both sat in a comfortable, fatherly silence.

* * *

"Kuon..." Kyoko whined. "But they're still our babies. They're too young to be thinking of marriage."

He rolled to his side, took her in his arms and began rubbing her back. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I gave them our two properties in Elwynn yesterday, with the stipulation that they would have to build their own homes and fill them before they could even think of asking the girls to marry them."

She nodded and sighed. She seemed satisfied with his answer. "Good... That should take them a while to work out."

How could either have known that the boys possessed their mother and father's strong will and determination? How could they have know that the boys would pool their resources and quickly attain what they had desired for their future brides in less than three months? Needless to say, two homes fit for queens would be built and Grandmother Julie would happily take on the task of planning a double wedding to be held not even six months later.


	14. Kanae

_**The Ever-changing Kanae**_

* * *

Two years, it had been two years since Kyoko gave birth to her blond-haired, green-eyed adorable and mischievous little twin boys. Kanae had done everything within her power to try and avoid succumbing to the rigors of motherhood, but alas it was not to be.

She smiled softly as the beautiful little blue-eyed, tawny-haired little angel fed at her breast. She now wondered why in all of the heavens she had been trying to avoid this. She sighed. "She's beautiful Yuki."

He kissed her and then his new daughter gently on the forehead. "Thank you, Love. She's perfect, just like her mother." He smiled. "What should we call her?"

Kanae pondered for a moment. "If you don't mind, I would like to name her after my sister. Emily?"

Yuki nodded in understanding. "I don't mind at all Dear. Emily is a beautiful name."

For years Kanae and Yuki would shelter, teach and protect their little angel. They discovered at the age of three that she had an incredible knack for arcane magic and Yuki began to train her.

* * *

Over the years, Emily and Aimi Fuwa would become best friends and much to Kanae's dismay, a beacon of beauty to other little boys. She would often catch Lory Hizuri by her side after he had stealthed himself into her bedroom to spend time with her. There had been many groundings because of that boy. It was infuriating. Emily was too young to be involved with boys in that way. If Kanae had suspected even a little of how serious the problem was she would have had Yuki raise a barrier around the house. However, he had told her that they couldn't keep their daughter in a cage like that and he would have a talk to Kuon.

* * *

"MO! What the hell Yuki!? I thought you talked to Kuon about this..." She ranted. "You didn't tell me that those boys built houses for the girls! You didn't even tell me it was that serious! She's too young to be tied down like that!"

Yuki shook his head. "Kanae... She's not too young and Lory can take care of her. He can protect her and give her what she needs... and she loves him."

Kanae sat on the sofa with her arms crossed, then sighed defeatedly. "I know... I was just hoping..."

He smiled softly and sat next to her, then put his arms around her. "I know. You were hoping that we would have more time with her and that she's growing up way too fast."

She nodded in agreement.

"If it's any consolation, the boys have invited us and the Fuwas to inspect the houses to make sure they are acceptable." Yuki murmured into her hair and kissed her.

Kanae groaned. "So... May I ask who's planning the wedding? You know I don't have the knack for something like that."

Yuki laughed at how easily his wife gave up. "Julie volunteered to do everything and Kuon, Kyoko and KJ will be providing the food."

Kanae laughed. "They better with how those Hizuri men eat, otherwise we won't be able to get a single bite in."

Yuki shivered at the thought and nodded in agreement.

Kanae looked up at him. "Are you going to make Emily's dress?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Julie and I are getting together next week to see what the girls want."

"I suppose Sho will be making their rings?" She groused.

Yuki shook his head and she looked up at him in surprise. "No... Actually Lory already did that for him and KJ. Apparently the boys have been planning on this since the girls were 15."

"Mo... I still don't like the thought of Emily marrying at 17." She paused and held up her hand. "But, she does love him so... I guess I will just have to live with that and hope that they don't decide to have children their first year together." She explained.

Yuki paled. That was not something he had thought of. His little girl giving it up to a Hizuri male. He groaned and Kanae laughed.

"It never occurred to you, did it?" She shook her head.

"Why did you have to bring that up? Maybe I should turn him into a farm animal after all." He groused.

Kanae slapped him on his chest playfully. "Don't you dare! I don't even what to think of what Kyoko would do to you." She giggled. "You know how protective she is with those boys."

"But Honey..." He whined. "Kuon said that if I didn't leave visible scars..."

"NO! Mo, do you have a death wish? Absolutely not!" She scolded, hoping that her husband wasn't serious.

"Fine..." He pouted. "I'll leave him alone."

* * *

Just as the newly wed couples were about to leave on their honeymoons to the resort that now resided on the Isle of Quel'Danas, Kanae Yashiro had decided to have a very delicate conversation with her new Son-In-Law.

She pulled him into her arms and hugged him almost a little too tightly and smiled brightly. "Lory dear..." She whispered and he felt a chill race down his 19 year-old back. "If you get my little girl pregnant the first year you are married to her, I will make sure that it won't happen again." She murmured and he nodded stiffly.

"Yes ma'am. Mom and Dad have already had a talk with me and KJ about it." He told her to placate the scary woman. Embarrassingly enough, Kyoko had given both boys several dosages of birth control and instructed them that if either of the girls got pregnant before the first year was up, she wouldn't say a word when Aunties Chi and Moko came after them. After all, they could both heal any damage they would do to them and she reminded them that one could do a lot of damage without killing someone.

"Good, I'm glad to hear you'll do everything to take care of my little girl." She said cheerily and slapped him so hard on the back, he thought his innards were going to pop out of his chest from the sheer force. He felt faint until her hand glowed once again, returning him to perfect health.

Yuki shook his head as he and his wife watched their little girl board the ship for the trip. "Kanae..." He hissed quietly. "Don't use Crusader's Strike on Lory again. If Kyoko found out, she would have your hide."

She looked at him innocently. "I healed him."

Yuki rolled his eyes and chuckled as they waved good-bye.


End file.
